Justin Kennedy
Early Life On June 4th, 2361, Justin Kennedy was born to a happy Angel Kennedy, and Vanessa Banos. They adored him throughout his infancy. When he was a toddler, he could already speak to an extent and walk. Once he grew to the age of being able to walk, and go to school, things changed. A rebellion broke out in Denor, and both of his parents enlisted to protect their child, and to get money to provide for him. He was a loner from that point on, as the rebellion lasted a year, and he never saw his parents since. They were pronounced KIA a year after being missing, and they left no formal record of a son. Justin became sort of a street urchin, crawling around to steal food once his family's supply ran out. Sadly enough, he had to grow up fast, and somehow managed to balance after-school stealing sprees with school. Sometimes he would get beat by the store owner, sometimes he would get away. Nevertheless, Justin struggled throughout elementry school, often not passing classes, but getting bumped up by the teacher anyway. In Middle school, however, he began to feel different. Not different as in puberty, but he could somewhat read people. It was as if he knew what they were thinking, what they were going to say, etc... Once Justin could control this power, he began to abuse it. He would find the kid that had straight A's, never got any question wrong, and basically the brainiac kid. Once he found that kid, he would read him whenever he got the chance during tests. He mainly used this in 8th grade, where his history teacher turned out to be a psychic himself. Though he never enlisted, the man was quite young and able for service. Though Justin tried, he couldn't copy off other students in that class without the teacher knowing. In high school, however, Justin found it easy to get away with his psychic antics. By now he was already a skilled psychic, with nearly full control over his abilities. Utilizing this, he breezed through high school with perfect grades, and nearly a 9.8 on his HED. Pre-Military Life After graduating from high school, Justin proceeded to attend Dysturit community college, once more abusing his psychic ability to help him pass through college. Shortly after graduating college with a associates in Mathematics, Justin decided to enlist in federal service. After taking oath, he was sent to sanctuary for processing. Military Career 57th Armoured Battalion, 12th Weaponized Regiment Shortly before the invasion upon Klendathu, Justin was placed into this battalion as a Psychic lieutenant. He had a knack for leadership and strategizing, making him near perfect for a position on the front lines. He spent the first week of his time there disciplining the battalion, and preparing for any future operations. Then, the Klendathu Campaign was launched, and Justin's strategic aim shifted towards Klendathu. When their corvette transport reached the outskirts first, he suggest to his commanders that they land the troopers in the ice capped mountains of Klendathu. Though he dared not accompany them to the ground, command went through with the plan. After the horrors of that operation, The high command took the blow from the failed operation, and loss of the near entire Intelligence detachment. Recognized for the audacity in his planning, and tenacious acts with the unsituated new recruits as they quickly turned their sights towards the outer arachnid planets, Justin was promoted to Captain by Major Quinn Allen. Though they never knew that Justin himself planned the operation, it forever haunted Justin Kennedy. The rest of his time with the 57th was spent more secluded in the quarters of the corvette, going over what could have went wrong with his plan for that day. Strelitzian Garrison Force Holding himself true to SICON's intelligence officers, he was shifted around after a month or so. Instead of heading to another ship to do his "Inquisition" style disciplinary actions that he was famous for aboard the 57th, he was placed in a quaint little office in a Federal Military base on Strelitzia. His usual daily activities consisted of sorting out paperwork left behind by another elderly intelligence officer who passed away due to natural causes, and the occassional meeting with the Colonel of the 61st Regiment to discuss possible training exercises. Nothing out of the ordinary, though Justin began to get bored. He led from the front. He was an audacious man who hated to sit behind desks. Ironically, the Colonel thought he was perfect for the job. After the death of his Major in the crossfire of a live fire exercise, SICON high command promoted Justin to Major of the 61st Regimental Intelligence Detachment, giving him free reign over 112 Psi Operators. MICDTF When the time arose for the MICDTF retraining, Justin requested that he would be transferred to the staff. His temporary request transfer approved, Justin moved to the valley that was refitted for the MICDTF. He noticed the condition of the 77th Sabretooths at the time, and he was drawn to their battalion. However, before he could make his move, another battalion required his assistance. 557th Mobile Infantry Battalion, 32nd Regiment With the retirement of Major Barreto, Justin was transferred to the 557th as the new commanding officer of their Intelligence detachment. With a strict disciplinary code, Justin quickly whipped the 557th into the star battalion of the Regiment. Still, he was tired of staying shipside as the 557th embarked on glorious missions during the first bug war, under the reign of Sky marshal Tehat Meru. After a week of contemplating, he was tasked a new operation by the Colonel of the Regiment. "Assault Delta-Pleadius, and hold ground for extra forces. You will be tasked to do this with half the battalion." Justin merely replied with a grin, followed by a salute. He was given the chance to stretch his strategic expertise after two years of doing nothing but paperwork and discipline. It took him two weeks to finalize the plan, but it was well waited for. After half a week of diversions, the small, but vital operation was launched. Within thirty minutes, the entire strike force was landed. However, he hit a snag when a plasma bug blew one of the dropships up, cutting his force in half. Making ends meet, Justin quickly set up a defensive perimeter around the LZ. Two hours later, the rest of the battalion came in along with two other battalions, and they began their long and tenacious sweep of the planet. The battle weary "Davis' Dogs" platoon returned as heroes of D-P. Internal Affairs Entering his fifth year of service with a promotion to Lieutenant Colonel, Justin Kennedy was promptly transferred to Internal Affairs. Internal affairs was filled with officers who were quiet and did their work efficently alone. In short; The polar opposite of Justin. However, he could only do the bidding of his superiors for so much longer. Spending the next three years in internal affiairs, handing out his old famous "Inquisitons" on unfit COs of battalions, and even disbanding some. Finally, In his eight year of service, Justin transferred once more to the 45th Supply and Logistics. 45th Supply and Logistics Battalion, 56th Regiment. In the beginning of February, Justin was transferred to the 45th. He served as a temporary surrogate, since their CO was charged for war crimes in his former battalion. Following two operations, and saving the 45th both times, Justin was bumped up in regimental staff. Instead of surrogating the battalion, He surrogated for the Leader of the intelligence division. With a promotion to Brigadier General, Justin was moved to the regimental staff. Though he was not directly involved in the majority of the 45th's operations, he used their Athena Class Battlecruiser as his intelligence HQ. Then, the 45th searched for a POW camp, yet became POWs themselves. Justin has been MIA as of then. MIA sightings Kennedy was supposively sighted on a mormon prison planet in the outer rim, and was described as a man in a black trench coat sporting an ashen skull mask. He encountered the 112th, and they were made known of his presence. His new location is unknown. Kennedy